We plan to continue our development of quantitative theoretical methods for study of the dynamics of the visual nervous system. These methods are a blend of modern applied analysis and computer techniques. We will continue to develop these procedures in close conjunction with experimental work. As applied to the eye of the horseshoe crab our theoretical methodology is already nearing a mature state; our intention is to extend it to vertebrate visual systems. Our approach involves three parts: The reduction of laboratory data, the use of those reduced data to formulate dynamical equations which summarize the behavior of the piece of nervous system under investigation, and the deduction of consequences from those equations to be compared against further experiments.